Unceremonious
by WynterRae
Summary: "Watch yourself. We can't have anything happening to the Golden Boy, now can we?" I said, trying to make my tone mocking. He looked up at me with those bright green eyes of his in shock. "You almost sound like you care, Malfoy." He whispered. I kept my face blank and shrugged. "You would never believe the truth even if I said to your face."
1. Chapter 1

He was alone in the corridor, walking aimlessly back to the common room. Lazily he ran his hand along the rough stone of the walls and smiled. The texture and smell of the walls always seemed to calm him after a long day, and today had been particularly difficult. Lost in thought he failed to hear the hurried steps approaching him from behind. All of the sudden he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder and roughly jerk him around. Before he could process the movement he felt a fist slam into his face, stunning him enough to be pinned to the wall. By the time he got his bearings there was a forearm pressed against his throat and a hard body pinning the rest of him to the wall.

Blinking to clear his vision, he struggled to breathe as he finally saw who his attacker was.

"Malfoy?" He asked hoarsely.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

When I thought about it, I didn't really have a valid reason to hate him. Sure, my ideals were different from his and he rejected my friendship for someone I thought at the time to be beneath me. However, that was no reason to torment him every time I saw him.

Come to think of it, I seemed to put a lot of effort into a person I claimed to have no strong feelings for. I knew his favorite food, the sound of his laugh, how his voice fluctuated when he was angry or sad, and even went as far as to memorize his class routes every year. When asked about it I would smirk and say I was planning a grand prank. My friends would always shake their head and tell me to get a new hobby. Confused, I would shrug it off and say the best hobby is another person suffering. Often they would point out that I only ever went after one person, effectively ending the conversation.

I denied everything they said for years, claiming that I had to feeling for him. I would sputter and yell when they decided to bring up my 'crush', trying to convince them I simply wanted to make his life hell. I realized years later that I was also trying to convince myself.

During our fourth year of school together I came to realize that I had deeper feeling for the boy than I had convinced myself to believe. When I found out that the first task was facing dragons, I felt an odd pit form in my stomach. I tried to shake it off and enjoy the competition, but it seemed to grow bigger the closer his turn came. When I finally saw him emerge from the tent the pit grew into a full formed panic. I was terrified that he wouldn't be able to conquer the task.

The relief I felt when he came back from his terrifying flight around the castle, alive, is what showed me that I did not hate him. If I was being honest with myself, I loved him. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. For weeks I went around denying this and trying to show myself that I hated him. I couldn't deny it anymore after I saw him pop out of the maze with Cedric's lifeless body. It was as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on me.

When we came back the next year, I had come to terms with my feelings, but had no clue how to deal with them. I had no chance of getting him to love me back. So I fell into my old routine, teasing him about fainting and pretending dementors were behind him. In hindsight, it probably didn't help my situation at all.

When Professor Moody turned me into a ferret for making fun of him I saw red. How dare he! He just sat there laughing while I was bounced up and down by that…..that….pirate!

My reaction to the incident though…well, maybe I should have thought things through.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"I bet you thought that was hilarious, Potter. My getting thrown around like a rag doll by a bloody pirate." I seethed, unable to contain my anger.

"What?" He asked, his brows wrinkling up in confusion.

Of course! He didn't even remember the incident! I mean why would he, it had been a few days ago and he clearly didn't give a fuck about me.

My laugh came out bitter and cruel. "What? Can't bother to remember something about your enemy? You were laughing so hard at the time, you would think you'd at least remember how I got turned into a bouncing _ferret_."

Understanding dawned in his eyes as he struggled to breathe. My arm was pressing against his throat just hard enough to make him struggle, but not enough to strangle him.

"Malfoy, let me down. I had nothing to do with what Professor Moody did to you." He was remarkably calm for someone who had no control at the moment.

"Why should I?" I mocked, knowing he had no way out of my hold.

He rolled his eyes, making me scowl. "Then just what are you planning to do now?"

His voice was breathless and raspy due to the lack of air flow. My eyes dilated and I realized that if I held him any longer like this he would definitely notice how much I was enjoying this. Plus, I honestly had no idea what to do next.

Roughly I pushed off of him, letting him drop unceremoniously to the floor.

"Watch yourself. We can't have anything happening to the Golden Boy, now can we?" I said, trying to make my tone mocking.

He looked up at me with those bright green eyes of his in shock. "You almost sound like you care, Malfoy." He whispered.

I kept my face blank and shrugged. "You would never believe the truth even if I said to your face."

With that I pulled him to his feet and brushed him off. Not saying a word as I turned around and went back the way I came.

Maybe there was hope after all.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! It's been quite a while since I posted something, but this story just fell out today. Next chapter will be Harry's POV!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope is a dangerous thing. Especially considering he had none left to lose. His friends had abandoned him, the school hated him, and the tournament was only going along with it because the rules dictated that they had to. To say he was surprised by the attack would be a lie. He had seen the look in the other's eyes, the rage that was barely held down. He didn't, however, expect the softness at the end. Malfoy had no clue what to do to him, but he didn't seem to want to hurt him. It was his comment at the end that truly surprised him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I looked at him in shock and whispered, "You almost sound like you care, Malfoy."

He kept his face blank, that classic Malfoy mask made me want to slap him sometimes. Despite the air of aloofness he wanted to put out I saw a flicker of regret flash through his eyes "You would never believe the truth even if I said it to your face."

When he offered me his hand I did not hesitate. Firmly I grasped it and pulled myself up, wanting to ask what he meant by that. Before I had the chance to ask he turned back the way he came and walked off. Confused I turned and started making my way back to the Griffindor tower, trailing my hand along the stone for an entirely different reason this time.

By the time I made it back to the rooms, Hermione was waiting for me with an angry look on her face.

"Where have you been?!" She asked, cornering me.

Rolling my eyes, I maneuvered past her and sighed. "I was just walking around the castle. It's been a long day."

"You need to do your potions homework Harry! Just because the tournament ended doesn't mean you can slack off."

"Hermione! Just leave me alone!" I yelled, whipping around to stare at her. "I watched Cedric die! I think that means I deserve a little time off."

Her face went from shock to a blank stare. "Harry." Her voice was soft and soothing. "You can't let one event define your whole life."

"I know that." I sighed and rubbed my temples. "But I can't act like it didn't affect me at all. I still dream about it."

We made our way over to the couches and sat down. I looked at her and contemplated asking her about Malfoy.

"I had an interesting encounter with Malfoy on the way here." I said, giving in.

Her eyebrows rose, urging me to go on.

"It was almost like he cared what happened to me." I said and waved my hand into the air. "When I pointed that out he said that I wouldn't believe him even if he told me the truth."

She remained silent.

"What do you think that means?" I asked after she didn't say anything for a long time.

Sighing she got off the couch and looked at me. "I think the real question, Harry, is what do you want it to mean?"

I shook my head, even more confused. "I have no right idea."

She turned and headed to her room, "Then you need to figure it out before you do anything else."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

For the next few days Malfoy avoided me. I'd see a glimpse of him in the hall then he would be gone. I'd catch his eye in the dining hall, just to have him get up and walk out.

A few times I tried to follow but he was always gone by the time I reached the doors.

Eventually days turned into weeks, which turned into months. I got distracted by the events around me, such as Moody turning out to be an imposter. However, Malfoy was always on the back of my mind, even as I boarded the train home that year. I was relieved when I managed to corner him in an abandoned part of the train. Silently locking the doors, I stepped up to him. He was staring out the window, watching the greenery pass us by. Silently I looked over at him and found it hard to breathe. The light from the windows light up his face and for once he looked completely at peace. Not for the first time, I found myself thinking of how beautiful he was.

"Is there a reason you locked me in here with you?" His voice held no malice, it was simply soft and breathy.

"What did you mean earlier? When you said I wouldn't believe the truth?" My eyes searching his face, as if the answer would be written there.

Finally, he turned to look at me, a certain softness in his eyes. "Why should I tell you when you would never believe me?"

We stood like that for a while, neither of us speaking or looking away.

"Then tell me why you have been avoiding me."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, finally showing some of the Malfoy I had grown to know.

"Then I would be telling you what you would never believe."

Frustrated I sighed and looked out the window.

"Potter…" I turned back to look at him, my breath catching at how close his face was to mine. "It's easier this way, it doesn't hurt as much if I never see you."

"What hurts?"

He doesn't say a word and turns to leave. 'NO!' I think, desperate to keep him close as long as possible.

Instinctively I reach out to grab him, my hand closing around his elbow and turning him to face me. The act brought his body colliding with mine and I found myself resting my other hand against his face. His breathe came out heavy and his eyes widened. I almost missed the way his eyes darted down to my lips and how his lips parted slightly.

"How does seeing me hurt you? Does it make your heart hurt like mine does when I don't see you?" I whisper, keeping an eye on his face.

He quietly gasped. "What would you do if I told you it does?" His voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear him.

I don't know who moved first but all of the sudden his lips were on mine. The shock made us gasp as he gripped the fabric at my sides. His lips were warm. He kissed me carefully, nibbling and sucking my lower lip. Drawing the tip of my tongue along the inner edge of his mouth, and he groaned and pulled me in so tight I could barely breathe.

Thrusting my fingers into his hair, I pressed my tongue into his mouth, cautiously, tracing over the hard palate just behind his teeth while wrapping my arms and legs around him. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and I gasped. I'd never kissed anyone like that; I'd never been kissed like that.

As suddenly as it started, it ended just as quickly. Roughly he pulled away from me, leaving me feeling cold and alone. I slowly opened my eyes to see him standing a few feet from me, breathing heavy and flushed.

"Draco…" I started, confused.

"Just don't." He said suddenly, raising a hand to stop me from reaching for him.

Finally he looked up and met my eyes. I took a step back in shock, his eyes were icy and cold.

"This never happen, it can't happen. Just leave me alone, okay?"

He left me there. Standing in the corridor, alone and confused. Every thing he said or did told me he wanted me as much as I wanted him. So why did he pull away? How could he kiss me with the much passion only to turn cold in the end?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the letter in front of me in shock. I knew he had claimed the Dark Lord had returned, but I had desperately clung to the belief that he was lying. As soon as I opened the letter, though, a chill went through me.

 _My dearest Dragon,_

 _I am writing to inform you that we will have company this summer. As you should know by now, your dear Uncle Tome has decided to stay with us. It is a great honor that he deemed our house fit for his stay. I hope that you will be on your best behavior for it reflects upon your father and I._

 _Remember to keep your studies up and inform us of any news your friends might bring._

 _Lovingly yours,_

 _Mother_

So it was true. The Dark Lord was alive again and staying at my house.

If I was a brave man I might have taken this information to Dumbledore, in hopes of protection. If I was brave I might have spared him the criticism of being a liar to the wizarding world. But I was not brave, or a man. I was still a scared boy, in love with the Savior of the 'wrong' side of the war. Speaking of who, I looked up to glance at him only to find his eyes meeting mine. Quickly I looked away, all the hope I had built up quickly squashed. I couldn't do this anymore. How could I hope for a loving relationship with 'boy wonder' if I was to play the perfect death eater son? Despite this reasoning even I could see the emotions blossoming in his eyes. What chance did I have of refusing or lying if he pushed it? None. The best chance I had was avoiding him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him start to stand. Quickly I exited me seat and made my way to the door. He was following me. Ducking into one of the alcoves by the Great Hall, I held my breathe, waiting for him to pass. He stopped just shy of the drape covering me, looking confused and lost. As he walked off, in a direction he must have assumed I'd gone, I heard him whisper my name.

"Draco."

A shock went through me at hearing my given name from his lips. I hung my head and looked at my feet in dismay. I knew with certainty that he was starting to have feelings for me and that I had no chance of saying no if he asked.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I managed to avoid him for the rest of the year. From the rumors I heard going around Hogwarts, he had a lot of trouble with Professor Moody. Although I was worried about him, I knew that he would be okay as long as he was inside the castle. However, where I failed was on the train home. I didn't think he would still be looking for me, you'd figure he would have taken the hint, but instead I found myself locked in an empty train car with him.

He didn't say anything at first, just watched me was I stared out the window. I could smell him, the scent of cinnamon and broom wafting towards me. It took all of my control not to turn to him and kiss him. Instead I sighed and quietly asked why he had locked me in the car with him.

I didn't expect him to ask me about a few weeks before. Apparently my comment about the truth had gotten inside his head.

Finally I looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes. "Why should I tell you when you would never believe me?"

"Then tell me why you have been avoiding me."

 _'Because I'm in love with you'_ I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Then I would be telling you what you never believe."

I saw a fire light up in his eyes, he was frustrated. He turned to look out the window, his brow furrowing and an angry look forming on his face.

"Potter..."

He turned back to face me and I could see his breathing hitch as he realized how close we were to one another.

"It's easier this way, it doesn't hurt as much if I never see you."

"What hurts?"

I laughed silently and turned to leave. He would never understand...

He made a panicked noise and grabbed my elbow. Whipping me around to face him, the momentum causing us to collide. Suddenly his hand was on my face and I couldn't help but look at his parted lips, wondering what it would be like to press mine to them.

"How does seeing me hurt you?" He whispered. "Does it make your heart hurt like mine does when I don't see you?"

I gasped, assuming he had feelings for me was one thing, but to hear it was a complete shock. I swallowed thickly and took a small breathe.

"What if I told you that it does?" I took a chance I didn't have to spare.

I don't know who moved first but all of the sudden my lips were on his . The shock made us gasp as I gripped the fabric at his sides, desperate to keep him as close as possible. I kissed him carefully, nibbling and sucking his lower lip. He drew the tip of his tongue along the inner edge of my mouth, causing me to groaned and pull him in as tight as I could.

I felt his fingers thrust into my hair, causing me to groan at the sensation, while he wrapped his arms and legs around me.

 _I'd never kissed anyone like that; I'd never been kissed like that._

Suddenly I was pulled from my actions by a single thought, _I would be the death of him_. Roughly I pulled out of his grasp and stepped back several feet. His eyes open, dazed emerald green orbs. He looked so confused and lost that I wanted to pull him into a hug and kiss him again.

I could almost feel his lips on mine again. Attacking not just my mouth, but my neck and ear as well. I could imagined pushing him against the glass of the train car and having my way with him. I could see us falling in love and starting a relationship. I could see him whispering sweet nothings in my ear when we were together, sneaking around to hide our relationship. I coulld see us pretending to fight, leading everyone to believe we hated each other, while passionately making up in the dead of night. I could see going flying with him in the rain, and kissing in the snow. I could see everything wonderful that we could be.

I could also see how it could all go wrong. I could see my father finding out and ordering me to turn him over. I could see being forced to set a trap for him, under the disguise of a romantic date. I could see being used as bait, for him to rescue me while walking into a trap. I could see him getting tortured while I watched, or vice versa. I could see the tears in his eyes as he whispered I love you one last time before the Dark Lord killed him.

Yes, I could see it all.

No matter how much I loved him, or he loved me, I would be the death of him. Yes, we might be happy for a time, but it wouldn't be enough. I loved him so much that I would rather him live without me, than die with me.

He started to step towards me, "Draco..."

A shiver went down my spine. Quickly I raised my hand to stop him from reaching for me. "Just don't." Knowing my resolve would crumble if he touched me.

Taking in a shaky breathe, I put on the mask I was taught since childhood _'A Malfoy does not show emotions.'_

When I finally meet his eyes I knew my eyes were icy and cold. I saw him gasp and take a shocked step back.

"This never happened, it can't happen. Just leave me alone, okay?" It broke my heart to see his face, his hope crumble. I felt the magic keeping us in the room fade and walked out of the car.

I didn't make it far before my knees gave out on me. I had done a lot of horrible things in my life, terrible things that I didn't believe in. None, however, were as horrible as what I had just done.

Even if we both survived this war, he would never forgive me. Even if he knew why. My control crumbled as I curled into myself and cried, realizing that I had just lost the greatest love of my life...forever.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Thanks for the follows and reviews. Review with your thoughts? Do y'all like how I do every scene in each other's POV? or is it tiring to read the same thing over and over?

REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco's POV**

As soon as I stepped off the train I knew that my summer was no longer going to be carefree like it had been. Contrary to what others thought my house was always welcoming and warm. Although my father did not know how to express his love for me verbally, he showed me in other ways. He would even surprise me sometimes at Christmas time by getting me a gift I had only mentioned once in passing. Small hugs, or pats on the back when I was upset let me know that he was there for me. My mother on the other hand was very vocal about her love for me. She would typically have my favorite meal waiting on me when I came home along with a long hug. She would hold me when I cried and console me when I was upset. One thing was for certain, she always picked me up from the train.

Today Tilly, our house elf, greeted me.

"Master Draco, Tilly has come to collect you. Mistress Malfoy sends her apologies." She said, bowing her head low and holding her tiny hand.

The only reason Tilly would be here is if the Dark Lord had commanded her to stay at the manor. Reluctantly I took her hand and bent to gather my bags. When I looked back up I saw Potter standing next to the Weasel and his massive family. His eyes caught mine just before we popped away, still clouded with confusion. Keeping my face blank I looked down quickly.

"Let's go." I muttered to Tilly.

* * *

From the outside the manor looked quiet and normal, but it lacked the warmth I normally felt. Instead I felt a chill run through my body at the though of a summer with the man who had control of my family. He tried so hard to get my mother and I to like him, but it always came off awkward and forced.

Reluctantly I headed inside while Tilly gathered my bags and took them to my room. Walking inside the manor I saw my mother standing my the entryway with a grim look on her face.

"Draco, it's wonderful to have you home again."

She made no move to hug me like she usually did. I had a feeling the Dark Lord was near...watching. Her hands were clasped nervously in front of her and I saw her mouth 'I'm sorry' before taking a deep breathe.

"The Dark Lord is requesting your presence in his chambers. He has taken up to master suite in the west wing."

She moved towards me then and laid what was most likely suppose to be a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Best not leave him waiting."

Nodding I headed upstairs. I didn't dawdle, but at the same time I didn't rush. My mind was going through all the things he might want from me as well as what he could find out if he searched my mind. At the top of the stairs I found my father, who was holding two vials. The first vial was blue and shimmery, while the second was a dark red.

"Take the blue potion before you enter his chambers, it will help with the pain. The second vial is for after, to prevent any unnecessary outcomes."

I opened my mouth, to ask what was about to happened, when he gave me a sharp look.

"Do not speak unless spoken to. He will let you know when he wants an answer."

My hands shook as I drunk the first vial and pocketed the second. A tingle went throughout my body and I found my mind slightly foggy. Slowly I knocked on the wooden door to my right.

"Enter." A muffled voice answered.

Walking in I took in the room. It was different than I remembered, but the same. A large bed was at the center of the room on top of a plush black rug. There was very little furniture in the room otherwise, though it did have a large bookcase and a reading chair by the window overlooking the west gardens. This time of year the white peacocks were out amount the rose bushes and daisies. My mother had been an avid gardener before the first war. After the war, she said she just too tired and hired several full time gardeners to take care of them. I missed those sunny days, watching her digging in the dirt and telling me that anything beautiful takes time and dedication to make it bloom.

Distracted, I found myself staring out the window watching the peacocks roam around. I failed to notice the other presence in the room.

I had been told what he would look like, warned not to stare, and reminded to be on my best behavior. However the potion affected my mind in ways I had not anticipated. I found myself staring at him in shock. He looked...nothing like what they had warned. He wasn't missing his nose, or have ghostly pale skin. Instead he looked rather handsome. His skin was a warm tone and his curly brown hair fit his face well. He was wearing robes, but I could tell his body was lean and fit. In fact, he looked like a teenager.

"Did your mother not teach you that staring is rude?" He asked, scowling at me.

I jerked my eyes down and waited for permission to speak. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him walk towards me and wave his hand.

"I apologize, my Lord. I was not expecting you to look as you do."

I heard a low chuckle come from my right side and tried to repress the shiver that ran through me. "Yes, I imagine they told you that I was pale, bald, and had no nose."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor. Suddenly I felt a finger under my chin lifting my face. I found myself staring into the eyes of the man who had my whole family terrified.

"Serverus is a master potion maker. He was able to supply me with a potion that will give me my younger form for 24 hours."

He let me drop my eyes and chin back down.

"However, the potion is incredibly hard to replicate, so I only have this one day. I figured I would take advantage of the benefits."

Without thinking I asked, "What do you plan to do my Lord?"

Suddenly pain burst across my cheek and I found myself sprawled out on the floor. I pressed my hand to my cheek in shock and kept my eyes on the ground as I felt a hand roughly grip my hair. He jerked my head up and I saw that he was kneeling right above me.

"You will not talk unless I say you can." He hissed in my ear, his eyes roaming my face.

Meekly I nodded, closing my eyes to fight the pain from his grip. Suddenly I felt lips on mine and attempted to pull back, shocked. His grip on my hair kept me in place and I found myself stuck in place. I tried to not move and keep my mouth shut, but he yanked on my hair, causing me to gasp. As his tounge invaded my mouth I tried to be anywhere but where I was. Eventually he pulled back with a smile on his face.

"My beautiful Draco, that is what I plan to do with this body."

My entire body went cold, the potions...my father knew about this? I finally understood why my limbs felt heavy and my mind was foggy, so I wouldn't fight back. Violently I wrenched myself from his grasp and crawled over to the wall by the window. I saw him stand and stalk towards me angrily.

"You will not run from me, Draco." He growled.

Desperately, not caring if I got tortured, I cried out. "No, my Lord. Please anything but this." I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I sobbed.

He halted, looking shocked. He looked towards the door, then back at me.

"Your father lead me to believe that you wanted this, Draco. Is this untrue?"

"NO! Please, I don't want this."

He looked confused and stepped back a foot. "Are you a virgin, Draco?"

I nodded and continued to sob, wrapping my arms around my knees and curling into myself. I found myself unable to control my emotions or filter what I said, a side effect of the potion I assumed. The Dark Lord carefully walked towards me with his hands up.

"Despite what you might think of me, Draco, I am not a monster. I will not forcibly take what is not mine."

Unsure, I nodded and whimpered when he lifted me from the ground. I felt so heavy, so tired. I just wanted to go to sleep. He guided me towards the bed, renewing my panic. He shushed me as I struggled against him.

"I will not take what clearly belongs to another."

I stilled at the comment, did he know about Harry?

Almost as if reading my mind he whispered, "I can tell when someone is saving themselves for another."

With that he lowered me into the bed and drew the covers over me. As soon as my head hit the pillow I started to fall asleep, but not before I heard him bellow.

"LUCIUS!"

* * *

When I awoke it was dark outside. A sliver of moonlight made it's way into the room, highlighting the person sitting in the chair. Groggily I rubbed my eyes and tried to make out their face. Realizing that it was too dark I got up and made my way to the chair.

"My Lord?" I whispered, wary of incurring his wrath again.

The individual didn't move, or speak. Worried I made my way around the chair and finally noticed long blonde hair, just like mine. By the time my brain caught up to what I was about to see it was too late.

I screamed.

Sitting in the chair was my father, dead. His face was beat in and barely recognizable, but I would know him anywhere. His lifeless eyes stared past me, out the window.

The realization struck me like a hex. The next thing I knew I had collapsed. My knees had stopped working, and I was on all fours, like a dog. I threw up right there and cried for a minute. Or two. Or ten. I couldn't tell. As far as I knew, time had stopped completely.

I reached up to his motionless body. There was still the possibility that he was alive, right? Wrong. He was motionless, pale as snow, and I didn't know what to do.

I heard steps come up from behind the chair and saw the Dark Lord looking at me. "He tried to give me what was not freely given. If the potion had truly worked on you, I would have stolen what is someone else's, Draco. I would have raped you. He deserved to die as he did."

I stood up on feeble legs and tried to run. I didn't know where to run, I just needed to leave that awful place, the stench. I needed to wake up from this nightmare. But my legs wouldn't move after the first few steps. I stood in the doorway, holding onto it for dear life, feeling so nauseous I could, I could. . .

Faint. The last thing I felt was my head hit the floor, and it went black from there.

* * *

Here's another chapter. I took the suggestions given to me, line breaks and labeling who's POV it is. Let me know what you all think! Please, review.


	5. Discontinuing

**This is not a chapter.**

 **I realized a while back that I got the timelines horribly mixed up and it is bugging the crap out of me. This, on top of some major health issues that just came up, have made me loss my inspiration for this story. I am sorry for all those who liked the story. I might post again after my health clears up, but it might be on a different story.**

 **Unfortunately it is my opinion that my inspiration for this fic is dead.**

 **I'm really sorry.**

 **WynterRae**


End file.
